The Dream
by MissiB
Summary: Edward doesn't have many dreams about Envy, but when he does they don't usually involve the homunculus being naked...One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to Funimation. Also, if I owned it there'd be a lot more smut ;D**_

The Dream

When Ed opened his eyes, he didn't have a clue where he was. What the hell was he doing laying in a meadow?

Pushing himself up, Ed stood to look around and try to figure out what had happened, but all he really managed to accomplish was gaining more of a view of the huge expanse of lush green grass and blue sky. Not to mention that, thanks to the chilled breeze that was lifting the loose strands of his blonde hair off his face, he realised that he was completely naked.

Say _what?! _

_What...what the hell is going on here?! _Ed thought frantically, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of being outside while in the NUDE! _Why the hell am I naked in a meadow? _He thought back to the last thing he remembered doing: collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.

_Is this...some kind of dream?!_

"Well, of course it is, Pipsqueak. Why else would _I_ be here?"

Ed felt his face flush and his entire body stiffen as a familiar voice came from behind him. A masculine, rasping yet smooth voice that rolled the insult to Ed's height around his tongue like a hard boiled sweet.

_Oh God no!_

"Oh yes, Pipsqueak!" the voice tittered, and Ed cringed.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, as if he could make the owner of that voice disappear by sheer slowness, he turned around, and immediately yelped and shoved his hands down to cover his private parts when he confirmed who was behind him.

"E-Envy!"

The homunculus stood few feet away from him. His long black hair whirled around his face with the wind, unhindered by his usual headband, and on his face he wore his familiar cocky smirk, filled with sharp white teeth.

And to Ed's extreme embarrassment, that's _all _he was wearing!

"Wha-what the hell?! What're you _doing?!" _Ed shrieked, turning his blushing face away from Envy's naked form. Geeze, he wasn't even _trying_ to cover himself! Did the bastard have no shame?!

Envy sniggered "I think shame got taken out of the equation when you dreamed me up, Ed"

O.k, now Ed was really confused. How the hell was Envy reading his mind like this? And why...he blushed to even think about it...if this was a dream, what the hell would possess him to dream about the bastard NAKED?!

"Oh Edward..." the blonde gasped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders and a voice whisper seductively into his ear. Oh God, Envy was...embracing him! Why? And how did he get there so fast?!

Ed's heart beat faster in his chest, his skin burning where it made contact with Envy's. Oh God it was so strange touching him like this! It felt so weird and awkward and...and warm...

What, what?! _What the hell are you thinking, Ed?! _The boy screamed at himself, fighting against the strange, tingly sensations the contact with Envy's body was creating,_ you should be kicking this guys ass! Not thinking about how warm he is!_

"W-what are you doing, Envy?" Ed asked shakily, his voice coming out rougher than he expected. When Envy chuckled into his ear, shivers rocked down his spine.

"Isn't it obvious?" the homunculus continued, and the blonde gasped when he felt a warm tongue licking the shell of his ear and Envy pressed his body closer so his chest was touching the arms Ed was still using to cover himself "I want you..."

Ed's eyes grew huge and he started to stammer out a response, but before he could do anything Envy had turned Ed to face him and the sins lips were soon pressing against his own. Ed stiffened, gasping into the kiss, and Envy took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the alchemists mouth, his lips moving sensually against Ed's and his tongue caressing the other appendage until the blonde was trembling in his embrace.

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God what the hell is happening why is he doing this why aren't I stopping it why does he taste so good oh my God I'm doing this with ENVY!_

Without thinking Ed raised his hands and pushed against Envy's chest until the he could no longer maintain their lip lock and the kiss was broken. Ed thought he saw a flash of hurt in the homunculus' eyes, but ignored it. Envy still had his arms wrapped around the boy but for some reason this didn't bother Ed as much as it should of. Panting slightly, he looked up at his enemy, his cheeks painted a deep crimson as he saw that the homunculus' purple eyes had already darkened with an emotion he didn't care to identify.

"...Why?" was all Ed could think of to say, and all Envy did in response was shrug before leaning in again, and Ed shuddered as his hot breath washed over his ear.

"It's your dream, Ed. You tell me" he said, and before the blonde could respond Envy's warm mouth was on his neck, kissing and suckling whatever flesh he found there, and then soothing the resultant sore spots with a sensual caress of his tongue.

Ed gasped again, his arms wrapping around Envy's shoulders and his eyes closing as he involuntarily let out a whimper. So he was right, this was a dream. But...but why would he dream about _this?_ Envy was a homunculus! The enemy! A _guy! _Sure, he could be easily be mistaken for a girl and sure he supposed...well, he _guessed _Envy was attractive, but he never would've thought about doing this with him!

...would he?

"Wouldn't you?" Ed felt Envy's smirk on his neck as his body pressed closer to the boys, no longer hindered by the barrier of his arms. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, pressing his slender form flush to his so that every part of his body, his chest, his stomach, his hips, was touching his blonde haired companions.

Ed gasped shallowly at the contact, and felt his face (and other areas) heat up as he felt Envy's throbbing member press against his own. Envy grinned, and shifted his hips, causing the two members to rub together and create a delicious friction that had them both moaning in pleasure.

"Ha~ah, Envy!"

"Yes, Edward..." Envy said as he dragged his lips against the expanse of the boys neck, rocking his hips against Ed's as he whispered huskily "Call my name..tell me that you want me..."

_"Envy!" _Ed cried out hoarsely and gripped Envy's shoulders tight as the homunculus lowered his head and took one of his nipples in his mouth. His hot, wet tongue ran over the small bud, his lips sucking on it hard and his teeth tweaking it gently, causing another cry from Ed's lips. The boy trembled in Envy's grip, feeling him smile against his chest before he moved onto the next one.

"O-oh God! Envy!" Ed cried out, clinging onto his pale back for dear life as the homunculus played with him. The alchemists thoughts were like fog, his capacity to speak practically gone. All that could register in his mind was the pleasure Envy was giving him and the burning ache in his between his legs. He barely even realised one of Envy's hands was trailing down his back and over his stomach until he felt cool fingers wrap around his hot, throbbing member.

"Aah!" Ed yelled, throwing his head back in pleasure and feeling like his body was going to collapse from sensation. His arms clung to Envy's back, he couldn't feel his legs, but still Envy held him upright, playing with his nipples and stroking his erection. Oh God, it felt so good. Ed's breathing grew shallow as he felt Envy's hand rub up and down his cock, and another shout of pleasure left his lips when he felt a slender digit finger the slit.

"Ah!...Holy fuck...!"

He could hardly take it. Ed had never had anything like Envy's hand on him, rubbing him hard and fast and making his body tremble with pleasure. Doing this himself had never felt this good, and in no time at all the alchemist was seeing spots behind his eyes, his body seized up, and with a shout the alchemist came hard into Envy's skilled hand.

"Aah, Ed..." in his afterglow-fogged mind Ed was vaguely aware of Envy pulling him up to face him. He felt a hand on his cheek, and when a pair of lips softly caressed his own, he didn't stop them. He willingly kissed Envy back, tangling his automail and flesh hands into his long black hair as their tongues battled for dominance.

_After all..._he thought as Envy's delicious tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed his devotedly, _if this is a dream, then I can do anything I want..._

"Yes Edward..." Envy whispered after pulling away from their kiss, and with gentle hands he laid the boy on the smooth grass of the meadow without any resistance. The grass was soft on Edwards back, cushioning him like a hand-made blanket. His hands slipped down to the back of Envy's neck, playing with the dark strands of his hair as the homunculus lowered his own naked body so he was laying flush with Eds "Anything you want..."

The alchemist smiled up at him, gold eyes meeting violet before he pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips moved together, their legs intertwined and Ed ran his hands down Envy's back, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscle that made the homunculus so strong and powerful, and in turn Envy's own hands ran up and down his sides and through the boys blonde locks, allowing the stands to run through his fingers like the finest silk.

Ed could hardly believe what was happening to him. A few months ago he had wanted nothing more than to kill this walking palm tree! The mere thought of his face, his voice, and the insults to his height that seemed to accompany him wherever he went was enough to make the alchemist boil with rage!

But now here he was, on his back in a dream-world meadow and holding Envy in his arms like a lover, his body burning with desire as soft lips nipped and sucked at his skin and whimpering as Envy rubbed his body against his to return him to his previous state of arousal.

_Oh man, what's wrong with me? _Was Ed's last coherent thought before Envy pressed his lips to his again and ran his hands down his body, making paths down his neck, his chest, and stomach until-

"Ah~!" Ed couldn't help but gasp as long fingers probed his entrance. As soon as he reached this, Envy stopped, and with a whine from Ed he pulled away from the boys lips to look at him carefully, a very obvious question in his violet eyes.

A question Ed was only happy to answer. He pressed his flesh hand against Envy's cheek and smiled, lifting his head to kiss the homunculus' silken lips again "Envy...I want you"

The answering smile Envy gave was euphoric. With no hesitation the homunculus lifted his body off of Eds and moved his hands until they were on the backs of his knees. Edward allowed his legs to be pushed up to Envy's shoulders, and he watched as his soon-to-be lover took himself in hand and leveled himself up to Ed's entrance. He looked into the boys golden eyes.

"Are you ready?" Envy asked, and when Ed nodded the homunculus shot him a lust-filled grin before he leaned into him, and Ed threw back his golden head and writhed with pleasure as he felt Envy finally push inside of him with one almighty thrust and start to-

And that was when the Fullmetal Alchemist woke up.

"Wah!" Edward gasped as he jolted awake in his bed. He was no longer in a grassy meadow with Envy, but now in his military dorm room and completely alone, sweaty, panting, and sporting a painfully hard erection between his legs.

Edward flopped back down on his pillow, groaning to himself in aroused agony:

_Not again!_

_**O.k, so I got bored and decided to write some Edvy smut, I finished it ages ago and it's been sitting on my laptop documents ever since. I know the end isn't brilliant but feel free to leave a little review if you want, and just know that flames will be exterminated by my very large power-hose.**_


End file.
